La resistencia
by El Zorro Plateado
Summary: Siguiendo su camino en busca de aliados para la guerra, Angolmois llega al Sistema Solana solo para comprobar que fue tomado por las fuerzas de Thanos. Por suerte un grupo guiado por los Rangers Galácticos está dispuesto a luchar por la libertad.


_Este es mi último fanfic de la serie "El diario de una fugitiva", también es el último previo al fanfic de "Infinite War"._

 _Antes de todo, comentar que los personajes no me pertenecen. Los personajes de Keroro son de Mine Yoshizaki, los personajes de Ratchet y Clank son de Insomniac Games , Samus Aran (mencionada) es propiedad de Nintendo; y los personajes mencionados Guardianes de la Galxia y Thanos son de Marvel._

* * *

 _Interior de la nave de salvamento. Día 864 desde mi venganza_

Tras un centenar de días, por fin he llegado al Sistema Solana.

Mi nombre es Angolmois, y soy una delincuente espacial buscada en gran parte del sistema planetario, pero he decidido cambiar mis hábitos.

Ya no me dedico a causar bulla, ahora mi prioridad es encontrar refuerzos para luchar contra Thanos, el titán loco que está buscando las llamadas gemas del infinito para volverse el ser más poderoso del universo. O sea, por el bien del mismo debemos impedírselo.

Tengo la esperanza de encontrar aquí la ayuda que necesito.

 _Interior de la nave de salvamento. Día 865 desde mi venganza_

Lo primero que traté de hacer hoy es ponerme en contacto con mis amigos los llamados Guardianes de la Galaxia. No hubo respuesta, espero que Thanos no los haya matado. O sea, estoy tan preocupada…

Lo primero es llegar a Kerwan, he oído que los mejores pilotos del Sistema Solana están allí… ¡O sea, espero que no tengan una ficha de mi historial delictivo en este lugar!

 _Interior de la nave de salvamento. Día 866 desde mi venganza_

Todo, todos mis planes se han venido abajo en el día de hoy y no sé qué es lo que voy a hacer.

Llegué pronto a Kerwan, y lo que más me sorprendió es no ver a gente por la calle, pero supuse que tendrían un ritmo de vida diferente. Guiándome gracias a mi intuición femenina, por fin di con el cuartel de los Rangers Galácticos… pero allí tampoco había nadie… o eso pensaba; un montón de alienígenas extraños me rodearon y a la fuerza me llevaron ante su líder, que no era otro que…

"¡Kururu!" grité.

Aquel miserable había traicionado a la tropa de mi difunto tío Keroro cuando estuvieron en Pokopén, también intentó matar a mis amigos los Guardianes de la Galaxia y a mí junto con Samus Aran.

¿Qué era lo que hacía allí ese miserable?"

"Angolmois, es una sorpresa, pero tu viaje acaba aquí, es hora de que dejes de interponerte en mis planes de una vez por todas"

Sabía que iba a darle órdenes a los suyos de dispararme, así que tenía que mantenerlo ocupado lo suficiente como para desenfundar mi arma, la Lanza de Lucifer sin que se diera cuenta.

"¿Qué hiciste con los Rangers Galácticos, miserable?"

"¿Oh esos? No lo sé, huyeron como conejitos asustados tan pronto como yo y esta raza alienígena tan simpática conquistamos el Sistema Solana en nombre de Thanos"

Un escalofrío me vino a la espalda con tan solo oír el nombre. Kururu continuó hablando:

"Creíamos que una gema del infinito se encontraba por aquí, caso error. Pero dudo que alguno de los de la Orden Negra pudiera conquistar todo un sistema ellos solos, cuando Thanos se entere me hará su mano derecha"

Antes de que los guardias tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar, yo ya había sacado mi arma y los había disparado, ahora Kururu estaba a solas conmigo, por fin podría obtener venganza… pero solo un segundo después, aparecieron más guardias así que tuve que huir del lugar a todo correr esquivándolos hasta llegar a mi nave.

Me persiguieron, pero gracias a las lecciones de pilotaje aprendidas en mi carrera de fugitiva pude derribarlos antes de que ellos me lo hicieran a mí.

Tengo que saber qué ha pasado con los Rangers Galácticos y liberar el Sistema Solana de las garras de Kururu. O sea, lo tengo crudo.

 _Base de la resistencia. Día 867 desde mi venganza_

Por fin parece que las cosas van a cambiar para bien.

Traté de contactar con Samus Aran, pero no hubo respuesta, al parecer estaba muy ocupada… la última vez que nos vimos ella me dijo que estaba intentaría convencer a la Federación Galáctica para que aportaran tropas que ayudaran a combatir a Thanos, pero ya no estoy segura de si cuento o no con su ayuda. O sea, ella era mi última esperanza.

Al principio iba a darme por vencida, porque las tropas de Kururu formadas por esos asquerosos alienígenas se han hecho con todo el sistema, pero fue cuando me disponía a salir del Sistema Solana cuando fui atacada sin previo aviso por una nave que yo no conocía. En vez de abordarme, de alguna manera unieron su nave a la mía, y yo no pude hacer nada salvo dejar que me llevaran. O sea, como quien lleva a un perro con una correa.

No supe a donde nos dirigíamos, hasta que entraron y me sacaron a rastras de mi nave. Parecían ciudadanos normales, bueno, eso si pasamos el hecho de que todos visten de una manera que da mal rollito y tienen un tatuaje. Me llevaron ante quienes parecían sus líderes. Eran siete, tres hombres, tres mujeres y un robot.

El más bajito del grupo, una extraña criatura que yo no conocía me observó y luego dijo con tono serio:

"¿Por qué la habéis capturado? ¿No veis que ella no es como las tropas invasoras?"

Sonreí, aquel pequeño ser (ya que no sabía lo que era) me había defendido.

Una de las mujeres era igual que él, solo que más alta, fue ella quien habló a continuación dirigiéndose a él:

"Cariño, el líder de esas tropas tampoco es como ellos. No sabemos si esta extraña puede ser o no su aliada"

Dos de los allí presentes se levantaron. Uno de ellos era grande y fuerte; la otra era más bajita y delgada pero su cara era de pocos amigos, en cierto sentido me recordó a mi amiga Gamora.

"¡Ahora! ¡¿QUIÉN ERES Y QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!" me preguntó, o más bien me exigió ella respuesta.

"Yo…"

Pero antes de poder continuar, el grandote me agarró del cuello.

"¡Detente!" le gritó entonces la última de las mujeres, que era bajita y delgada. "¿No ves que se ahoga y no puede respirar?, Así no va a poder contestarte"

Finalmente me soltó, pero antes de recuperar el aliento el robot se me adelantó.

"Es Angolmois. Criminal intergaláctica buscada en varios sistemas por robos y homicidios múltiples"

Ante estas palabras todos se echaron atrás con algo de temor.

"¡No es lo que parece! ¡Por favor dejad que os lo explique!"

Cuando se calmaron un poco les pude contar todo lo que yo sabía. Que el Alférez Kururu que había invadido su sistema lo había hecho en nombre de Thanos; que el titán estaba buscando las llamadas Gemas del Infinito, y que si lo lograba todo el Universo estaría en peligro mortal. Quedaron estupefactos ante mis palabras.

Resulta que ellos eran los llamados Rangers Galácticos: Ratchet, Clank, Qwark, Cora, Brax, Elaris y Ángela. Ahora eran los líderes de La Resistencia, un grupo que se escondía en aquel lugar y, con unas pocas armas se dedicaban a sabotear a las tropas de Kururu mientras trazaban un plan para recuperar el sistema.

Han dejado que me quede, pero me parece que no se fían de mí. Tan pronto como acabe con Kururu antes podré pedirles ayuda para combatir a Thanos.

 _Base de la resistencia. Día 868 desde mi venganza_

Tengo la sensación de que no soy bienvenida aquí.

Cada vez que me acerco a alguien huyen atemorizados, al parecer mi historial delictivo hace que me tengan miedo. O sea, ¿Es que nunca se va a terminar?

Pero Ratchet, Clank y Elaris han sido la excepción. Ellos tres parece que sí se han preocupado porque yo me encuentre cómoda en esta base secreta.

Ratchet, ¿Cómo describirlo? Es muy valiente, pese a ser tan pequeño quiere luchar contra Kururu y sus tropas a pesar de tener pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir. Al parecer él y Ángela son los dos únicos de su especie… y sé lo duro que es ser la última de tu especie.

Clank es su mejor amigo, y es falso eso de que los robots no tienen sentimientos, él es muy bueno y considerado,

Y Elaris, probablemente sea la chica más lista que he conocido jamás en toda mi vida y, pese a poder construir un arma que la haga la más poderosa prefiere usarlo para ayudar a los demás.

Me recuerda a mi época feliz en Pokopén, cuando tenía amigos…

[…]

 _Base de la resistencia. Día 870 desde mi venganza_

Parece que las cosas van a ir a mejor desde ya.

Esta mañana estaba practicando mis ataques, cuando me descubrieron Cora y Brax. Se pusieron furiosos, creían que iba a destruirlos con ella y se lanzaron a por mí. Por suerte Ratchet y Ángela pudieron calmarlos.

Fue entonces cuando Elaris y Clank me pidieron que les dejara ver más de cerca mi arma.

"¡Pero si es la Lanza de Lucifer!" exclamó Elaris "¡Es justo lo que necesitamos!"

No entendía lo que quería decir.

"Elaris y yo estamos trabajando en un sistema informático para piratear los sistemas de seguridad, pero están protegidos por una fuerza invisible" explicó Clank "Creemos que si usamos tu arma como fuente de poder podremos lograr piratear esos sistemas"

"¡Y entonces el ataque a Kururu y a sus fuerzas sería pan comido!" exclamó con entusiasmo Ratchet.

Iba a decir que sí, pero dudé. ¿Qué pasaría con mi arma entonces?

"Tu arma perdería parte de su poder"

Clank había sido claro y rotundo. ¿Qué podía hacer? La Lanza de Lucifer era mi legado familiar, pero si decía que no, con toda seguridad ellos no querrían ayudarme más tarde a luchar contra Thanos. Desde luego yo no era ni mucho menos rival para el titán aún con mi Lanza de Lucifer, sin ella lo sería aún menos…

"Acepto" dije finalmente agachando el rostro.

Clank y Elaris se fueron a preparar su programa, al parecer forman un gran equipo intelectual. Seguro que serán de gran ayuda en el futuro.

 _Base de la resistencia. Día 871 desde mi venganza_

Ratchet se ha acercado a hablar conmigo.

"No tenías por qué prestarnos la Lanza de Lucifer. Podrías necesitarla más tarde"

"No importa" le respondí, aunque era mentira.

"¿Sabes? Clank y yo te hubiéramos ayudado, aunque te hubieses negado"

Le miré a los ojos, no había mentido, hablaba en serio.

"¿De verdad?" pregunté con incredulidad.

"Eso que nos has contado de las Gemas del Infinito… realmente podría destruir el Sistema Solana como si nada, y por eso hay que detenerle. No puedo dejar que Ánge… quiero decir, que nadie salga herido"

La primera persona en quien había pensado era en su novia, es tan dulce, ahora me siento fatal por pedirle que me acompañe a la lucha cuando puede que no sobreviva… ¿Y si muere? Pobre Ángela… no podría perdonarme jamás a mí misma por haberla hecho perder a su amor.

[…]

 _Base de la resistencia. Día 873 desde mi venganza_

El sistema está listo. Clank y Elaris lo han terminado hoy mismo, pero antes de hacerlo funcionar, nos han reunido a todos los de la resistencia para explicarnos su plan.

Tan pronto como lo hagan funcionar, tenemos unas horas para asaltar la base de Kerwan sin gran peligro salvo la de los guardias, aunque son más numerosos que nosotros, los Rangers Galácticos tienen mucha más experiencia y guiarán el ataque. Después de devolverme mi arma me han pedido que los acompañe en primera fila. Todavía no sé si creen que voy a ser de ayuda o solo quieren usarme como carne de cañón. O sea, lo único que sé es que estas pueden ser las últimas palabras que escribo en este diario al que, por cierto, solo le quedan un par de hojas.

 _Base de la resistencia. Día 874 desde mi venganza_

No tengo palabras para definir lo que pasó hoy.

Tan pronto Clank y Elaris activaron el programa, todos los miembros de la resistencia nos subimos a nuestras naves y partimos rumbo a Kerwan.

Los guardianes salieron a combatirnos tan pronto llegamos al planeta y comenzó una batalla feroz. Al parecer en este sistema tienen armas que no existen en ningún otro, y es algo genial. A pesar de que mi Lanza ha perdido gran parte de su poder, todavía me sirve para combatir de forma decente.

Varios infelices cayeron en batalla, pero los Rangers Galácticos lograron abrirse paso entre todos aquellos esbirros y llegar al cuartel general.

Kururu estaba desconcertado.

"¡No es posible! ¿¡Cómo habéis logrado piratear el sistema?! ¡Mis cálculos son mejores! ¡SOY EL MÁS LISTO DE LA GALAXIA!"

"¡Ríndete!" le exigió Ratchet apuntándolo con su arma.

Pero Kururu se rio de forma sombría.

"No, no me detendréis. Iré hasta Thanos y le contaré todo. Él os destruirá"

Dicho esto, transformó su sillón en una nave de emergencia y escapó.

"¡Tras él!" gritó Ratchet corriendo hacia su nave.

Clank y yo lo seguimos y nos subimos a su nave junto a él sin perder un segundo, lo perseguimos a través del espacio, pero era demasiado rápido.

Pero entonces una nave gigante apareció.

"¿¡Thanos?!"

No, no era la nave del titán loco, desde aquella nave salió un rayo que destruyó la nave de Kururu dándole fin. A los mandos de aquella nave iba…

"¡Giroro!" exclamé con alegría.

"¿Le conoces?" me preguntó Ratchet.

"Es una larga historia" respondí.

Cuando estuvimos todos juntos pudimos hablar más calmadamente.

Giroro se había encontrado con mis amigos los Guardianes de la Galaxia. Estos le habían dado el mensaje de que Thanos se había puesto en marcha, al parecer ya tenía una pista del paradero de las Gemas del Infinito. ¡Había que detenerlo!

Los Rangers parecían entender la amenaza de Thanos, al parecer lo ocurrido con Kururu parecía haberles dado una pista de a lo que se iban a enfrentar.

"Os apoyaremos" comentó Cora.

"Con nuestra tecnología puede que tengamos posibilidades" añadió Ángela, que parecía optimista.

Pero aún había un problema.

"El sistema Solana está muy lejos" comentó Giroro "Tardaríamos demasiado en ir de aquí a cualquier parte"

Tenía razón. O sea, tardé más dos años en llegar aquí.

Pero Clank tuvo unas palabras de consuelo.

"Elaris y yo podemos construir un teletransportador. Puede que nos lleve algún tiempo, pero una vez lo tengamos podremos desplazarnos rápidamente a cualquier lugar"

Aquello era justo lo que necesitábamos, y me ofrecí a ayudarles en todo lo que pudiera.

"¿Caporal?" le pregunté a Giroro, el cual no sabía si nos apoyaría en aquella lucha o no.

"¿¡Qué demonios?! ¡Yo también lucharé! ¡Un buen militar nunca huye!"

Ahora que por fin tengo los apoyos que necesito, por fin podré ayudar a mis amigos los Guardianes de la Galaxia a luchar contra Thanos.

Sé que nos espera una gran batalla y tenemos pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir. Pero, O sea estoy dispuesta a luchar hasta la muerte.

* * *

 _Este fanfic sucede entre Thor Ragnarok y mi fanfic "Los Nuevos Vengadores (2017). El siguiente fanfic ya será el fanfic correspondiente a Infinite War, el cual planeo sea el mayor crossover jamás escrito._

 _Si les gustó esta historia pueden dejar un review y darle a "follow" en mi perfil para no perderse ninguna de mis futuras historias._

 _Gracias por leer y espero verlos a todos en mi próximo fanfic._


End file.
